Car Crash
by BBirdy
Summary: Randy's life is finally evening out. After he thinks all his problems are behind him a terrible car crash has broken his so called perfect life. Forced to move from his previous home he is taken into the home or a certain Sam Manson. How do you tell a ninja about ghosts? Who knows. K plus for darker themes


I couldn't move. Something heavy was on top of me. What was it? Where was I? I shifted under the weighted object and pain spammed over every inch of my body. Moving was a bad idea.

Carefully my arm reached from my body, I could do that much. I felt along the ground for any indication of my location. Broken glass touched my fingers, cutting the fragile skin. It was everywhere and when a moved my head alone the solid earth more shards ripped my face and neck.

I opened my eyes, feeling slow and heavy myself. Adrenaline refused to pump through my system. I should've been scared but I couldn't find the energy to be. Resting as comfortably as I could, I waited for more of my senses to return.

"Help," I finally called. There was no energy in me, I couldn't hear and it was so dark.

Voices starting to ring around me, scared voices, they called out for me.

With the last bit of strength I could muster I began to yell, "Help!" My throat was raw, I didn't know why. Tears ran down my cheeks, beating well worn paths. I'd been crying this whole time.

"Help!" No one would be able to hear me. I was to quiet. Pulling up every last bit of effort I screamed, "Help!"

Words began to make sense outside of me.

"Someone's still under there!" They called.

"Someone help there's a kid down there!"

Then light began to pour into my surrounding area, along with the pain. "No," I whimpered. "Stop, that hurts."

A gentle woman's voice called. "It's alright kid. We're getting you out."

"Stop," I said again, begging this time.

It was so bright, why couldn't I see?

"Calm down," a hand touched my outreached fingers. They were warm, comforting, distracting. "We're going to do this on the count of three. You take a deep breath and we'll get you out."

I nodded, my eyes starting to adjust to the glaring light.

"One," I braced myself, "two," no I wasn't ready, they couldn't, "three," wait!

The huge thing over my body was moved and agony coursed through me. Light fell on me and it was all bright and noisy and it hurt. It was too bright I had to close my eyes and curl into a ball. I couldn't even manage a whimper of pain.

Strong hands lifted me from the ground, held me tight to them. I was fourteen year old, I shouldn't be carried. But I didn't have the strength to argue or even speak. I could only pull myself as close to the warm body as possible and ignore the white hot pain in me.

Then they started to set me down. No they couldn't. I'd freeze. The second I was pulled away from the warm chest I started to cry like a small child. I couldn't help it. There was no way to explain that, my voice wasn't working. The person set me down on a hard bed and I felt an engine shudder to life below me. Was I in an ambulance? Howard always said he wanted to ride in an ambulance. I managed a small smile, thinking about the look on his face when he found out I'd done it first.

Cold fingers began to prod me, agitating the injuries that were already causing me so much pain.

"Stop," I mumbled. It was too cold. Goosebumps came up along my arms. "Stop."

But they didn't.

Panicked voices started up, bodies moved around me, grabbing something, placing a plastic mask over my mouth and nose. Hands pressing on my injuries. It hurt so much. I couldn't stand this much longer.

Air was pushed into my face but I couldn't breathe in, it was too hard. My lungs were starving and I couldn't give them what they needed.

"–losing him," said a voice beside me. "Hold on."

The bed under me shook and I was pulled back into the bright lights. It was too much. Too much light, noise, my body was failing. My head fell to the side and I knew no more.

* * *

A steady beeping from the monitor woke me up. I tried to move. Ouch; still a bad idea.

Cautiously opening my eyes I was blinded. Light was bad too. Without use of my vision I inspected my injuries. But when I tried to move either of my arms I felt bandages, wires and needles. This was much more than a scratch or a simple broken bone.

I changed tactics, focusing my mind to look over the bandaged, bruised and damaged body.

Head; banged, bruises covering nearly every inch of my face and neck. And I still had an oxygen mask around my nose and mouth, forcing air into my sore lungs. Bandages wrapped around my upper body, nothing visible to the light. I couldn't feel my legs for a moment. Taking a slow breath to the protest of my lungs and throat I let myself calm down. I could feel my legs and feet. They were bandaged and I was pretty sure one of them was broken. But my mind was too befuddled to figure out which one.

Outside of my body voices started to come to my ears. Incapable of catching actual words I paid close attention to the tone and feel of them.

A deep man's voice was warning.

A younger boy's voice was scared and earnest.

An older girl's voice calmly began explaining, a strain at the edge of her tone.

The man's voice sighed, giving in and I heard a door.

"Cunningham?"

"Sandy?"

"Randy," my throat hurt and the effort it took to speak was phenomenal. I pressed through, voice muffled by the oxygen mask. "It's always been Randy."

"Cunningham!" relief spread through Howard's voice. "You're ok."

"Not the word I'd use," my chest heaved the need for air overpowering. Why wasn't the oxygen working?

"Slow down buddy," he pulled up a chair and sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I tried to open my eyes, squinting slightly as the light hit me again.

"You got in a car crash," Heidi spoke, "a bad one."

My eyes slowly began to adjust.

"How long till I'm out of here?" I joked, still trying desperately to breathe normally.

"This isn't a joke Cunningham," Howard's voice was nearly as strained as mine.

My eyes adjusted to the light and my gaze flicked around the white hospital room for a second before turning the siblings.

Heidi's blue eyes were red rimmed, her clothes bunched up and hair in a mess around her shoulders.

And for every bit as bad Heidi looked Howard was twenty times worse. His clothes were dirty and crumpled. He'd obviously slept here for at least a week. How long had I been out? His hands were shaking with terror and he looked a little hungry. How long had it been since he'd eaten? His cheeks were stained with tears, eyes bloodshot, dark circles under them.

"This isn't a joke," he repeated.

I looked to Heidi. "How long was I out?"

"A week," she said slowly.

I nodded, when a sudden panic gripped me. "How are my parents?"

Neither of them said anything and the heart monitor began to beat faster. "What happened to my parents?"

"Sandy..."

"It's Randy!" I tried to sit up, terror coursing stronger than my pain. "What happened to my mom and dad?"

The heart monitor was ringing alarms. But I refused to pay them any mind. "Lie down," Howard tried to calm me down.

"Are they okay? Are they in the hospital?" My lungs were working overtime to bring oxygen to my brain and I could feel consciousness slipping.

"They aren't in the hospital," Heidi spoke comfortingly.

I breathed slower, falling against the pillows, nurses and doctors filing in just as the alarms died.

"What happened?" slurred a doctor's voice.

I didn't hear the reply.

 **So i'm really hoping for some feedback on this one. I haven't done many crossover fan fictions and I'm really hoping this one will be good. Please tell me what you think. This one is going to be a pretty long story.**


End file.
